


)...

by risowator



Series: Collage GK [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	)...




End file.
